doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alias del Doctor
Durante sus viajes a través del tiempo y el espacio, el Doctor cogió y se le llamó con un cierto número de alias, títulos y nombres diferentes. Algunos eran improvisados. Otros, como por ejemplo John Smith, fueron utilizados por casi todas sus encarnaciones. El Doctor sólo le ha contado a unas pocas personas su nombre real, pidiendo a todos los demás que le llamaran el Doctor. El nombre real del Doctor Obicuidad del título "El Doctor" no era un nombre, sino un título. Su verdadero nombre se desconocía, y "El Doctor" se convirtió en un alias. Se insinua que su nombre de pila se retiró ceremoniosamente y eliminado por sus Primos como un castigo por visitar su casa. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) El nombre real del Doctor es difícil de pronunciar, al menos para los seres humanos. Una vez le dijo a un interrogador (cuando se le preguntó por su nombre): "no sería capaz de pronunciar ni su primera sílaba". (PROSA: Salvation) Incluso cuando fue dos veces a un juicio de su propio pueblo, los Señores del Tiempo se referían a él simplemente como "el Doctor" (TV: The War Games), aunque el Valeyard, que enjuició en su segundo juicio (y que él mismo era una manifestación futura del Doctor), reconoció que se trataba de un alias. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) Sin embargo, cuando el Doctor eligió el "nombre" como una tradición Gallifreyan (TV: The Sound of Drums), su uso en una capacidad oficial no es excepcional. El Doctor mantiene su verdadero nombre oculto a pesar de los numerosos intentos de "a prueba de mentes", voluntarios (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) e involuntariamente. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) Personas que saben su nombre Cuando el Décimo Doctor se encontró por primera vez con ella, River Song dijo haberlo conocido en algún momento de su futuro. Fue una de las pocas personas confirmadas que conocían su verdadero nombre, y se lo susurró al oído para ganarse su confianza y demostrar sus "credenciales". El Doctor se sorprendió, y más tarde dijo "sólo hay una razón por la que le diría a alguien mi nombre, sólo hay un tiempo en el que podría". (TV: Forest of the Dead) : Esta le susurró el nombre al Doctor con una duración de más o menos dos segundos, lo que sugiere que el nombre sólo podría tener una longitud de unas pocas sílabas (asumiendo que ella lo hubiera pronunciado completamente). Steven Moffat mencionó que siempre le pareció que el nombre del Doctor nunca se había revelado debido a que este guardaba un "terrible secreto". Cuando le preguntaron acerca del nombre al Sexto Doctor, su compañera Peri Brown dijo una vez que el Doctor le había dicho que era impronunciable. (AUDIO: Slipback) A la compañera del Octavo Doctor Samantha Jones se le contó su verdadero nombre. Dijo que era bastante extraño y casi impronunciable. (PROSA: Unnatural history, Vanderdeken's Children) : Cuando el Doctor le dijo su verdadero nombre en voz alta en la novela de Vanderdeken's Children no se escribió en prosa, sino que se representó por un "-" en su lugar. Cerca del final de su décima encarnación, los miembros de una raza pan-dimensional desconocida llegaron a conocer el verdadero nombre del Doctor. En este momento, él creía que no quedaba nadie en el universo que lo supiera. (AUDIO: The Last Voyage) Verdadero nombre La carrionite Lilith, incapaz de descubrir el verdadero nombre del Décimo Doctor, incluso con la "brujería" que usaba su especie, comentó: "No hay nombre. ¿Por qué ocultaría un hombre su título con tal desesperación?" (TV: The Shakespeare Code) Los poderes psíquicos de Avelina, que intentó predecir el futuro del Doctor, indicó que su "verdadero nombre" se "oculta" de ella. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) El Undécimo Doctor bromeó una vez diciendo que su segundo nombre era "Falsa Moneda", y que le miraban mal cuando rellenaba formularios. (TV: The God Complex) De acuerdo con Dorium Maldovar después de su decapitación, la organización religiosa del Silencio tenía un interés particular en el nombre del Doctor. Explicó que si el Doctor vivía lo suficiente, en los campos de Trenzalore, con la caída del undécimo, cuando ninguna criatura pudiera mentir o no responder, se hará una pregunta: la primera pregunta, oculta a plena vista. Está pregunta es: "¿Doctor Who?", lo que implica que, por razones desconocidas, el Silencio quería evitar que el Doctor revelase su verdadero nombre. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Importancia River Song dijo que el Doctor fue el primero en conseguir este título. El resto del universo lo adoptó más tarde como un término para "sanador" u "hombre sabio". En algunas partes de este (como por ejemplo, en los bosques Gamma), significaba "guerrero". (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) El Amo dijo que el título del Doctor lo había elegido porque significaba "el hombre que hace a la gente mejor". (TV: The Sound of Drums) Lejos de ser un título elegido aleatoriamente, o con la intención de inflar sus credenciales, el Doctor poseía al menos un doctorado. (TV: The Moonbase, The Armageddon Factor, The Mysterious Planet) A veces se describía como un "doctor en muchas cosas" (TV: Four to Doomsday) o "todas". (TV: Utopia) De qué era exactamente su doctorado sigue siendo un misterio, pero en varias ocasiones el Doctor declaró que no era realmente un doctor. (TV: The Forest of Fear) Eso no impidió que su segunda, tercera, décima, undécima y decimotercera encarnación utilizaran un estetoscopio a veces. El Doctor señaló que durante su segunda encarnación había estudiado medicina en el siglo XIX. (TV: The Moonbase) También afirmó que uno de sus doctorados eran sobre la fabricación de queso. (TV: The God Complex) Lista de alias Durante su vida, se han utilizado o concedido muchos nombres, títulos y epítetos para el Señor del Tiempo más conocido como el Doctor. Alias comunes El Doctor Como se señaló anteriormente, el Doctor es en sí un alias, a pesar de ser un título más conocido del Señor del Tiempo. Se ha afirmado que, como una tradicción Gallifreyan, se eligió este alias (TV: The Sound of Drums), a pesar de que podría haber sido un malentendido causado por un alias anterior (Ver del Doctor#Los nombres que le dan los demás|Los nombres que le dan los demás). En una ocasión, una humana conoció su nombre sin que el Doctor lo dijera en voz alta. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Warhead) Sus otros apodos a veces incluían el título de "Doctor". (TV: Spearhead from Space) Le dijo a Peri que su nombre tambié empezaba con algún título. (TV: The Mysterious Planet) Drax, un Señor del Tiempo, indicó que el Doctor poseía un doctorado de verdad (aunque no se especificó). (TV: The Armageddon Factor) De acuerdo con una fuente, durante su primera encarnación el Doctor adoptó este nombre en un trato con colonos humanos del planeta Iwa al mismo tiempo en el que su nieta adoptó el nombre de "Susan". (PROSA: Frayed) Durante su undécima encarnación, el Doctor declaró que en realidad no sabía por qué él y la gente le llamaban "El Doctor". (TV: The Lodger) John Smith John Smith era un alias que el Doctor usaba frecuentemente en la Tierra con humanos cuando se necesitaba un nombre "normal". A menudo iba precedido del título "Doctor", aunque no siempre - por ejemplo, cuando se hacía pasar por un profesor de una escuela o como un paciente en un hospital. (TV: School Reunion, Smith and Jones) El primer conocimiento de este ocurrió durante su primera encarnación, cuando usó un carné de biblioteca con el nombre de Dr. John Smith mientras vivía en el 76 de Totter's Lane (TV: The Vampires of Venice), así como para identificarse cuando tenía que pargar el alquilar de la chatarrería. (PROSA: The Rag and Bone Man's Story) En su segunda encarnación, el nombre fue usado independientemente por su compañero Jamie McCrimmon. (TV: The Wheel in Space) Más tarde, lo adoptó como un fundamento más o menos habitual durante su tercera encarnación mientras estaba exiliado en la Tierra, cuando servía como asesor científico sin paga para UNIT. (TV: Spearhead from Space, etc) Cuando "John Smith" se consideró como un nombre genérico en algunas culturas de la Tierra, el Doctor usó este alias a veces cuando era tratado con escepticismo. (TV: Midnight) El Doctor que se cambió a humano usó el nombre de John Smith. Esto ocurrió en su séptima encarnación (PROSA: Human Nature) y en su décima encarnación (TV: Human Nature / The Family of Blood). Usos conocidos de John Smith *En el carné de biblioteca del Primer Doctor cuando vivía en el 76 de Totter's Lane. (TV: The Vampires of Venice) *Como identificación cuando pagaba el alquiler de la chaterrería a su propietario, Hawkins. (PROSA: The Rag and Bone Man's Story) *Cuando Rebecca Nurse le preguntó su nombre, dándose cuenta de que un simple "Doctor" no sería suficiente. (PROSA: The Witch Hunters) *Para pagar en la taberna de Ingersoll en Salem. (PROSA: The Witch Hunters) *Jamie se lo dio y lo usó para subirse a la Estación espacial W3. (TV: The Wheel in Space) *Cuando le preguntó un soldado alemán que le respondió: "Bien. Estamos llegando a algo". (TV: The War Games) *Durante su exilio a la Tierra con UNIT, cuando sirvió como asesor científico. (TV: Spearhead from Space, The Time Warrior) *En el planeta Kastopheria cuando le preguntó el administrador Charteris, que le respondió con: "Una gran familia, los Smiths". (PROSA: Catastrophea) *"JSMITH" fue el nombre de usuario del Sexto Doctor. (TV: Blue Box) *El Sexto Doctor usó una versión alemana de este nombre, "Johann Schmidt", para infiltrarse en el Tercer Reich y así poder investigar los orígenes del Cuarto Reich que se volvió activo en 2001, creando falsas credenciales poniéndole como el Mayor General Jahann Schmidt de la Quinta Corporación Médica de Berlín. (PROSA: The Shadow in the Glass) El Séptimo Doctor también usó este nombre mientras impresionaba a un Nazi Reichsinspektor. (PROSA: Timewyrm: Exodus) Más tarde, en su octava encarnación lo usó para hacerse pasar por un espía alemán. (AUDIO: Storm Warning) Una versión alternativa del Octavo Doctor que existió en una línea temporal donde los Nazis ganaron la Segunda Guerra Mundial, también utilizó este nombre. (AUDIO: Colditz, Klein's Story) El Undécimo Doctor ocupó el lugar de un Dr. Schmidt real cuando su papel psíquico mostró las credenciales de un visitante que se esperaba en el Banco Lexington. (AUDIO: Borrowed Time) *El Cuarto Doctor usó la versión francesa, "Jean Forgeron", cuando se encontró con soldados franceses en el laberinto subterráneo de París. (PROSA: The Forgotten) *Dado casualmente por Chang Lee en el hospital para que lo pudieran admitir después de que fuera disparado al final de su séptima encarnación. (TV: Doctor Who) *Aparecía como "el Dr. John Smith" en un trozo de papel psíquico durante una visita a 1941 (aunque nunca llegó a utilizar el alias en esta ocasión). (TV: The Empty Child) *Mientras se hacía pasar por un profesor de física en la escuela secundaria Deffry Vale. (TV: School Reunion) *Cuando se hizo pasar por un paciente en el Hospital Royal Hope. (TV: Smith and Jones) *Mientras se hacía pasar por un oficial de salid y seguridad durante la investigación en Adipose Industries. (TV: Partners in Crime) *Cuando Eddison Manor le sugirió a la policía, después del asesinato del profesor Gerald Peach, que llevara a cabo el caso. El Doctor, sin querer levantar sospechas a la policía de que estaba involucrado en un crimen, respondió: "No es necesario. Inspector jefe Smith. De Scotland Yard". (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *El Décimo Doctor intentó usar este alias después de subir al Crucero 50 en el planeta Medianoche, pero no coló y fue rechazado por los humanos con pánico que estaban a bordo. (TV: Midnight) *Cuando se presentó de nuevo a Donna Noble después de borrarle todos sus recuerdos sobre él. (TV: Journey's End) *Al encontrarse con Jackson Lake, un hombre que, debido a una exposición a las tarjetas de datos, que le hizo creer que él era una encarnación del Doctor. (TV: The Next Doctor) *Cuando su doble de carne quiso utilizar un nombre independiente. (TV: The Almost personas) Theta Sigma Theta Sigma (ΘΣ), de manera informal Thete, era un apodo del Doctor en la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo en Gallifrey. (TV: The Armageddon Factor, The Happiness Patrol, CÓMIC: Flashback) También podría haber sido un nombre en clave que utilizaba alguna rama del gobierno de los Señores del Tiempo para referirse al Doctor. (TV: The Adventures of K9) River Song utiliza la forma escrita "ΘΣ" en un mensaje para el Undécimo Doctor en el Planeta Uno, a pesar de que estos y otros (por lo que parece) números griegos de la pared del acantilado podrían haber sido las "coordenadas" ya que el Doctor no hace referencia más adelante. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) En una línea temporal alternativa en la que Rassilon no pudo acabar el Ojo de la Armonía antes de morir, el Doctor nunca dejó Gallifrey y se convirtió en un comentalista en vez de un Señor del Tiempo renegado. Se le conocía como el comentalista Theta Sigma. (AUDIO: Forever) : "ΘΣ" era también una abreviatura que se utilizaba comúnmente para "Dios" en los manuscritos griegos del Nuevo Testamento. Las letras mayúsculas de Theta y Sigma se asemejan juntas a la palabra "ΟΣ" (who), y algunas variaciones escritas en textos del Nuevo Testamento podrás ver "ΟΣ" en algunos pasajes, mientras que otros tienen "ΘΣ" en los mismos. Alias menores Esta es la lista de alias que el Doctor ha utilizado en sus viajes. Primer Doctor *'Maximus Pettulian:' Al visitar el Imperio Romano antes del Gran Incendio de Roma. El Doctor suplantó brevemente a un tocador de lira asesinado llamado Maximus Pettulian en la corte de Nero hasta que su verdadera identidad se descubrió. (TV: The Romans) *'Zeus:' Un guerrero Griego llamado Aquiles le confundió con Zeus haciéndose pasar por un anciano. (TV: The Myth Makers) *'Doctor Caligari:' Para llegar a Tombstone, Arizona, haciéndose pasar por un mago. (TV: The Gunfighters) Segundo Doctor *'Doctor von Wer:' Traducción en alemán de "Doctor (de) Who". Lo usó durante una breve visita a Escocia en 1746. También firmó una nota como Doctor W por esta fecha. (TV: The Highlanders) Cuarto Doctor *'?:' El Doctor firmó un documento con un signo de interrogación antes de que los Sontarans invadieran Gallifrey. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Quinto Doctor *'Doctor Walters:' El Doctor utiliza este nombre mientras están atascados en el Londres victoriano durante el año de 1866. (AUDIO: The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) *'El Supremo:' El Doctor se llamó "el Supremo" mientras lideraba un ejército de Señores del Tiempo renegados contra Morbius. (PROSA: Warmonger) Sexto Doctor *'Doktor de la TARDIS:' Utilizado por el Sexto Doctor para moverse discretamente a través de una versión alternativa de Roma. (PROSA: State of Change) *'El hombre de arena: Adoptado como parte de un plan para detener a un raza alienígena. (AUDIO: The Sandman) *'Claudius Dark:' Utilizado mientras el Doctor estaba de incógnito en el siglo XIX. (AUDIO: The Hourglass Killers) Séptimo Doctor *'Profesor:' Así le llamaba Ace. (TV: Dragonfire, et al) *'Muldwych:' Esto era, según creía el Séptimo Doctor, un alias usado por un futuro y/o Doctor alternativo en una Tierra paralela que usaba magia. (TV: Battlefield) Octavo Doctor *'Doctor Bowman:' Lo utiliza para acercarse al reloj atómico de San Francisco. (TV: Doctor Who) *'Gracie Witherspoon:' Para derrotar al Umbral. (CÓMIC: Wormwood) *''Dr. Friedlander:'' Durante su visita a Banquo Manor. (PROSA: The Banquo Legacy) *'El Portador de la Oscuridad, la Tormenta que viene y el Hombre de Evergreen:' Todos son nombres que le dio a Slake. También dio títulos que tubo alguna vez, como Presidente del Alto Consejo de los Señores del Tiempo, Guardián de la Herendia de Rassilon, Defensor de las Leyes del Tiempo y Protector de Gallifrey. (PROSA: Vampire Science) *'Perdix:' En la corte de Radamantis. (PROSA: Fallen Gods) *'James Alistair Bowman:' En Ha'olam. (PROSA: Seeing I) *'Johnsmith8:' En una sala de chat. (PROSA: Lonely) *'Sir Doctor Peter Polland:' Al llegar a la casa solariega de Sebastian Grayle en el siglo XIX. (AUDIO: Seasons of Fear) Doctor Guerrero * El Guerrero: Elegido por el Doctor durante el Quinto Segmento de la Guerra del Tiempo tras regenerarse, (PROSA: The Stranger) renegando el título de "Doctor". (TV: The Night of the Doctor) Cuando regresó al Primer Segmento de la guerra, también dejó de llamarse como guerrero. (PROSA: The Stranger) Clara Oswald se refirió a él posteriormente como "el Guerrero" para diferenciarlo de los Doctores Décimo y Undécimo. Noveno Doctor *'Sr. Spock:' Así lo llamó Rose para presentarlo al capitán Jack Harkness. (TV: The Empty Child) *'Hal Gryden:' En el planeta Arkannis Mayor. (AUDIO: The Stealers of Dreams). *'La Tormenta que viene:' El nombre que se le dio al Doctor en las "Leyendas de Skaro". (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Décimo Doctor *'Doctor James McCrimmon:' El décimo Doctor se llamó así durante su visita a Escocia en 1879. (TV: Tooth and Claw) *'La Tormenta que viene:' Rose Tyler lo llamó así cuando fingió estar borracho mientras unos droides de reparación la tenían a ella y a Mickey atados en una mesa de tortura. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) También cuando estaba interrogando a un Dalek, presentándose como dicho nombre. (AUDIO: Prisioner of the Daleks) *'Sir Doctor of TARDIS:' Fue nombrado caballero por la reina Victoria con ese nombre (TV: Tooth and Claw), que después puso en el papel psíquico para presentarse a William Shakespeare. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) *'Doctor Vil:' Se disfrazó como el pirata espacial Doctor Vil para detener una guerra. (TV: The Infinite Quest) *'Doctor McCoy:' Después de discutir con Donna Noble. (AUDIO: Pest Control) *'Spartacus:' Durante su visita a Pompeya en el 79 d.C. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) *'Inspector jefe Smith de Scotland Yard:' Cuando estuvo involucrado en la muerte del profesor Peach. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *'Doctor Noble:' Utiliza este nombre para infiltrarse en las industrias Ood. (TV: Planet of the Ood) *'Actores:' Al visitar Hollywood a principios del siglo XX. (PROSA: Silver Scream) Undécimo Doctor *'La Tormenta que viene:' El Doctor se llamó así cuando malinterpretó el comentario de uno de los compañeros de fútbol de Craig. (TV: The Lodger) *'Capitán Troy, el Guapo de Rescate Internacional:' Cuando se presenta al avatar de una nave del tiempo. (TV: The Lodger) *'Comandante Bond de la Inteligencia Naval:' Lo usó cuando se encontró con Gein. (CÓMIC: Sub-species) *'Cuidador:' Lo usó cuando Marge, Lily y Cyril Arwell se quedaron en una casa. (TV: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe) También menciona que se le llama "Sal de este planeta". Duodécimo Doctor * Prisionero 428: Asumió este título durante su tiempo en la Prisión. (PROSA: The Blood Cell) * Dr. McGuiness: Alias que asumió mientras investigaba el experimento de "la Campana" en 1944, aunque no tardaron en descubrirlo y en confundirlo con un espía alemán. (PROSA: The Crawling Terror) * El Arquitecto: Nombre empleado para ocultar su identidad mientras planeaba el robo al Banco de Karabraxos; tan solo recordó que asumió esta identidad cuando el robo al banco estuvo a punto de ser completado debido al uso de gusanos de memoria. (TV: Time Heist) * Odín: Tras ser capturado por vikingos, el Doctor trató de hacerse pasar por Odín para conseguir liberarse, pero este plan fracasó cuando otro Odín apareció. (TV: The Girl Who Died) * Doctor Disco: Utilizado al llamar a Clara por teléfono. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) * Doctor Funkenstein: Al presentarse a Walsh. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) * John Disco: Una mezcla entre el alias de "Doctor Disco" que utilizó previamente (TV: The Zygon Invasion) y su alias habitual, "John Smith". Lo utilizó con su papel psíquico al encontrarse con dos policías. (TV: The Zygon Inversion) * Basil: El Doctor afirma que este es su nombre de pila en una conversación con Osgood. (TV: The Zygon Inversion) Nombres que le dan los demás Esta es una lista de nombres que le han dado otras personas a lo largo de sus viajes: *'Doctor Who:' El nombre de Doctor Who se le aplicó al Doctor, intencionalmente o no, en muchas ocasiones. El ordenador WOTAN se refiere a él como Doctor Who, por razones que aún no han sido explicadas. (TV: The War Machines) Clive Finch también utiliza este término para referirse al Noveno Doctor en su sitio web. (TV: Rose) A K9 se le ha oído decir en alguna ocasión comentarios divertidos relacionados con este nombre. (TV: A Girl's Best Friend, Invasión of the Bane) No está claro si el propio Doctor ha utilizado alguna vez este mote, aunque su tercera encarnación usaba un coche con la matrícula de "WHO 1". (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians, et al). y poco antes de su regeneración se ve conduciendo un vehículo futurista que fuentes no fiables dicen que se llamaba Whomóvil (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs). El Doctor escribió una serie de libros infantiles durante su tiempo en la UNIT que se publicaron accidentalmente con este nombre. (AUDIO: The Kingmaker) :: El nombre a veces se utilizaba involuntariamente cuando los personajes querían saber quién era el Doctor y cuál era su nombre. En español "¿Qué Doctor?" Ver más en la broma de "¿Doctor Who?". Primer Doctor *'Doctor Foreman:' Utilizado por Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright, suponiendo que compartía el apellido de Susan. (TV: An Unearthly Child) *'El Viajero de más allá del Tiempo:' El mote que se le dio al Doctor por los Ancianos. (TV: The Savages) Segundo Doctor *'Ka Faraq Gatri (El Destructor de Mundos):' Al principio de su segunda encarnación, el Doctor tuvo que escuchar a los Daleks llamarlo así por destruir Skaro. (CÓMIC: Bringer of Darkness) *'Doctor Galloway:' Edward Waterfield le dio este nombre. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) Tercer Doctor *'Quiquaquod:' Miss Hawthorne se refirió al Doctor como "el gran mago Quiquaequod". (TV: The Dæmons) *'Prisionero 177781:' El Doctor fue recordado por esta designación cuando fue arrestado por el Ejército Británico. (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) Cuarto Doctor *'El Malo:' La tribu Sevateem se refirió a él con este nombre. (TV: The Face of Evil) *'El Vigía:' Para referirse a una proyección del Doctor entre su cuarta y quinta encarnación. (TV: Logopolis) Sexto Doctor *'Viejo:' Se lo dio Balazar mientras investigaba Ravalox. (TV: The Mysterious Planet) *'El Oscuro / El Hombre Cuyo Nombre no se Atreve a Mencionar:' Son los nombres que se le dan al Sexto Doctor / El Valeyard en las leyendas del Gran Reino, en una realidad alternativa. (PROSA: Millenial Rites) Séptimo Doctor *'La Tormenta que viene:' Un calificativo que le dieron los Dracoinanos ("Karshtakavaar" en su lengua). (PROSA: Love and War) *'Campeón de Tiempo:' Un título que se le otorga al Doctor por servir a Tiempo durante esta encarnación. (PROSA: Love and War) *'Ka Faraq Gatri (entre otros nombres Dalek):' Que significa Portador de la oscuridad y/o Destructor de mundos. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, PROSA: Timewyrm: Revelation) *'Caracol' o Agujero de gusano: Se lo dieron sus primos de la Casa de Lungbarrow, porque, a diferencia de los Gallifreyans que nacían en el Telar, tenía ombligo. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) *'Merlín:' Las personas de un universo alternativo confundieron al Doctor, lo que lo inspiró la leyenda del rey Arturo para ser Merlín. (TV: Battlefield) *'John Doe:' Es el nombre habitual en Estados Unidos que le puso un hombre desconocido al aparentemente muerto Doctor (TV: Doctor Who). Octavo Doctor *'Doctor Bowman' / James Alistair Bowman: La doctora Grace Holloway se inventó este nombre para el Octavo Doctor para presentárselo a los demás. (TV: Doctor Who) Aparte de eso, lo utiliza en varias ocasiónes para completar un formulario. (PROSA: Seeing I) Doctor Guerrero * El Depredador de los Daleks: Término con el que los Daleks describieron al Doctor, (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) que se originó durante esta encarnación. (PROSA: Engines of War) * El Renegado: Nombre utilizado por los Señores del Tiempo para referirse al Doctor Guerrero según él planeaba utilizar el Momento para poner fin a la Guerra del Tiempo. (CÓMIC: Sky Jacks) * Abuelo: Apodo utilizado por el Undécimo Doctor debido a su apariencia de anciano. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Capitán Gruñón: Apodo utilizado por el Undécimo Doctor dada la personalidad seria del Doctor Guerrero. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) * Asesino de Daleks: Uno de los apodos utilizados por los Daleks. * El Gran Azote: Uno de los apodos utilizados por los Daleks. * La Muerte Viviente: Uno de los apodos utilizados por los Daleks. * El Ejecutor: Uno de los apodos utilizados por los Daleks. * El Doctor de la Guerra: Nombre utilizado por Gastron al referirse al Doctor durante la época de la Guerra del Tiempo. Lo citó diciendo "la primera cosa que notarás sobre el Doctor de la guerra... es que no está armado. Para muchos, esa es también la última cosa." (TV: Hell Bent) Noveno Doctor *'Sr. Spock:' Rose Tyler, molesta porque el Noveno Doctor no le decía su nombre, se lo presentó a Jack como Spock. (TV: The Empty Child) *'La Tormenta que viene:' Los Daleks se refirieron al Doctor como la Tormenta que viene. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Décimo Doctor *'Merlín:' Fue llamado así por el rey Arturo. (PROSA: Fugitives) *'La Tormenta que viene:' Así lo llama Rose cuando el Doctor llega, aparentemente borracho, para distraer a unos droides de reparación. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) *'Chico Guapo:' La profesora River Song le llama así para dar asignaciones al equipo. El Doctor perplejo, se da cuenta de que se refería a él. *'Destructor de Mundos:' Se lo llama Davros durante la destrucción del Nuevo Imperio Dalek. Undécimo Doctor *'Doctor Desarrapado:' (También Hombre Desarrapado) Es un apodo que le dio Amy Pond para referirse al Doctor después de que se estrellara en el jardín de su casa. *'César:' Un Auton romano, bajo la influencia del pintalabios alucinógeno de River Song. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) *'Cielito:' Usado frecuentemente por River Song como un apodo afectuoso y un doble saludo. Duodécimo Doctor * El Extraño: Llamado así en una de las baladas de Alan-a-Dale. (TV: Robot of Sherwood) * El Conserje: Tanto los empleados de Coal Hill School como sus estudiantes lo llamaron así durante su período como el conserje. (TV: The Caretaker) * Sr. Presidente: Kate Stewart y lo llamaron así cuando se convirtió en el presidente de la Tierra durante la invasión de los Cybermen. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Hombre Esqueleto: Nombre utilizado por Shona McCullough, que lo confundió con un fantasma al verlo por primera vez. (TV: Last Christmas) * El Cejas: Apodo utilizado por para diferenciar a esta encarnación de las demás. (TV: The Witch's Familiar) Detrás de las escenas La primera edición del libro de detrás de las escenas The Making of Doctor Who, publicado en 1972, afirmó que el nombre del Doctor era "∂³∑x²". Esto nunca se ha confirmado dentro de ninguna narrativa de Doctor Who, pero estas letras aparecen en el zócalo de la Tumba de Rassilon en TV: The Five Doctors. También se ve en la unidad de regeneración de K9 en TV: Regeneration. en:Aliases of the Doctor Categoría:Alias del Doctor